


The Archangel Prophecy

by Emgcow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emgcow/pseuds/Emgcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about how God will return to Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Ever since God left Heaven to go to Earth, he left the Angels with a prophecy. This prophecy, when completed, would signify God's return to Heaven. Nobody, not even God's closest Angels knew when this was, well except God. Before he left he did the last two things he'd do in a while. He made his last Angel and made sure a young woman and a young man would meet in the distant future. He made sure they'd be protected until they were to come home to him. This Angel and the two sons of these young people were to become the ones to fulfill this prophecy, well more like the Angel and the eldest brother. Of course, there would be some challenges in the way of these people, or else they wouldn't be strong enough to withstand their one purpose. The two brothers' mother died and the Angel was made fun of because of his unique view of the world and humans. Without his special little Angel seeing as he does, he wouldn't be able to go down to earth and meet the brothers. For God to return to Heaven, he needed two new archangels to be born and that is where the story begins. 

\------------------------------

Dean was in the bathroom again throwing up like he seemed to be always doing, well that and sleeping. Sam was getting more worried than he already was seeing as this had been going on for at least a month, maybe longer. Cas hadn't been back to the bunker for a while now, so Sam decided to pray to him even though, obviously, Dean refused. 

"Castiel," Sam said, "I really think you should come back. Dean has been throwing up every day since you've left. I think he might be really sick." He looked around but there was no sign of Cas anywhere. "Please Ca-" 

"I'm here Sam," Cas told him,"where is Dean?" 

"He's in the bathroom throwing up like he's been doing for like a month." Sam said sounding a little annoyed. 

Cas nodded his head and teleported into the bathroom where he saw Dean hunched over the toilet dry heaving. 

"Dean," Cas said sternly, "are you feeling alright?"

Dean looked up and rolled his eyes saying "Yeah Cas, I feel great best I've felt in a whi-" being interrupted by some more dry heaving, Cas crouched down and rubbed soothing circles into Dean's back. 

"Dean what's wrong?" Cas asked as Dean leaned in and turned so he could bury his face in Cas's chest. 

"Caaassss..." Dean whimpered, "I don't understaaand."

"What don't you understand Dean?"

"I don't get how I could get fatter than I was before I got sick but keep throwing up." 

"Wait. What do you mean getting fatter? Let me see. Pull up your shirt." 

Dean pulled up his shirt to reveal a small bump, which Cas quickly put his hands on and smirked. 

"Cas? What is it why are you smirking at my belly?" Dean question on the verge of a panicking 

"Hmm. It's nothing Dean, not really. It is perfectly normal for an angel's mate." Cas said calmly laughing slightly. 

"Wait, what? An angel's what?" Dean asked completely forgetting about his problem. 

"An angel's mate Dean. It is sort of like marriage for angels, we were already bonded before, which is like the dating phase." Cas explained. 

"Wha- okay, but what about," he gestured to his stomach, "all this. I mean what is happening to me Cas?" Dean asked. 

"Um... I'm not sure how you'll react, though, so please don-"

"Just tell me already Cas!" 

"You um... Well you're pregnant."

"I-I'm what?" Dean questioned. 

"Pregnant." Cas repeated. 

Dean was quiet for a little, but then looked up eyes shimmering with tears. 

"We're gonna be daddies? Dean asked, voice cracking on the word daddies. 

Cas smiled eyes tearing up slightly like Dean's. "Yeah Dean. We are going to be fathers."

Dean then burst into tears scaring Cas a little. 

"Dean? What's wrong hon?" Cas questioned. 

"N-nothing Cas, these are ha-happy t-tears." Dean said smiling up at Cas. "I've always wanted a family, but I never thought I'd be able to. I-I love you so much Cas. You gave me the one thing I've always dreamed of." Dean said snuggling even closer into Cas. 

"I am very happy you are okay with this Dean, but I have to tell you that angelic pregnancies are slightly different that human ones." Cas started to explain. 

"Well obviously they are seeing as I'm a guy and I'm pregnant, I mean it would be slightly less weird if you were seeing as you are a supernatural being and stuff."

Cas smiled down at Dean and continued his explanation. "Well, you see Angels have a gestation period of 12 months, but they look as if they were 9 months pregnant from a human pregnancy in 6 months. This is because the carrier has to carry the body with the wings growing and the graces. Also, they sometimes carry multiples, but you will not experience the pains of pregnancy until closer to the end because the fledglings' graces and mine will help until they no longer can."

"W-wow Cas. Th-that is an awful long time, but I'm willing to do it if that means I can have your babies." Dean smiled up at Cas, eyes still shimmering slightly."

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean as they both realized they were about to start a new part in their lives. When they broke apart Dean scooted back a little, looked down at his already forming baby bump, and looked back up smile gleaming. He took both of Cas's hands into his and placed his hands on his belly. Cas made his grace flow into Dean's stomach, which made Dean jump slightly. 

"Caaaas! Stop it that tickles." Dean said giggling slightly. "What're you doing anyways?"

"I am giving the fledgli-"

"Stop calling them fledglings Cas. Call them- wait. Fledglings? As in more than one?" Dean asked. 

"Yes I can feel 2 graces inside you. It seems you will be having twins." Dean looked up and had the biggest smile that Cas had ever seen, so he smiled back, then cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I was giving the fledg- I mean babies some of my grace because you do not have any to give them." Cas explained. 

"Okay then." Dean said as if agreeing with the action. "Hey Cas?" 

"Yes Dean?"

"H-how are we going to tell Sammy?"

"I-"

"Tell me what Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean just gaped at Sam until Cas cleared his throat snapping him out of it. Cas gave Dean a look as if saying "well you going to tell him or am I?" 

"Well Sammy, I- we- me- you-..."He paused for a moment, then continued. "I-I'm going to be a daddy!" Dean stammered while getting very excited. "And you know what that means?" Dean asked. 

Sam stared for a moment opening and closing his mouth a few times and then stammered out "Wha-what?"

Dean looked up while grinning like a maniac "You get to be Uncle Sam!"

Sam and Cas just stared for a moment, and then everyone started bursting out laughing way harder than they needed too all getting tears in there eyes for laughing too hard. Sam even had to bend over to gasp for air. They all just stay where they were for a moment and then when Dean went to stand, Cas quickly got up to help Dean up. 

"Wow Cas already treating me like I'm about to break." Dean teased. "But in all seriousness, I think you help Cas, I feel better already."


	2. I Bring You Great News of Great Sorrow

It was a few days after Cas made the discovery of what was really going on with Dean. In that time however, he had already made the nest for the both of them to stay in for the duration of the pregnancy. Castiel would feed the babies some of his grave everyday and he could tell they were getting bigger by how much grace they consumed. One day when he was feeding them Dean asked him something. 

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked. 

"Yes Dean?"

"Don't we need to get an ultrasound or something like that to check on them?" 

Castiel contemplated that for a moment and then said "Well, I suppose so, but we cannot go to a regular doctor. We'd need another angel, preferably and archangel."

Dean looked up at him and asked "So, like Gabriel?"

Cas looked down at him and smiled. "Yes exactly like Gabriel. I'll just have to summo-"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. I was joking. Isn't Gabe dead?" Dean asked pretty surprised that Cas would forget something as serious as that. 

Cas looked at Dean and frowned slightly like he did when he was thinking. "Well, no he is actually alive. He just went into hiding after that... incident."

"So are we gonna get this trickster up here to check on them or what?" Dean said grinning up at Castiel with some tears in his eyes because in all honesty he really missed Gabe. 

"Yes. I will have to pray to him, after all he did tell me to pray when I would be needing him." Cas explained. 

A few minutes later Gabriel showed up at came walking back in with Cas. 

"Wow Dean-O you've really let yourself go." Gabriel teased grinning at him. 

"Pfft yeah whatever Gabe. Are we gonna check these out or what?" Dean asked patting his belly gently. 

"Sure Dean-O go on ahead and lay down." Gabriel instructed. "Cassy come over here and sit beside him."

"Cas?" Dean asked. 

"What is it my love?"

"W-what if something is wrong?" Dean questioned almost on the verge of a breakdown.

"Nothing will be wrong my sweet they will be perfectly fine."

Gabriel whistled a little tune and then put his hands slightly above Dean's bump then let his grace flow to examine the babies. While Dean was gripping Cas' hand like a madman. 

"Well Dean-O, looks like you're a special one!" Gabriel exclaimed blowing out a long one tuned whistle. 

"W-what do you means?" Dean asked slightly confused. 

"I mean that you my good friend are having archangels." Gabe said calmly. 

Cas gasped covering his mouth and the asking "You mean both are archangels?" Gabe nodded and Cas looked back at Dean with a slightly shocked expression. 

"Cassy come outside with me I want to show you something." Gabriel told him. 

Cas nodded and followed Gabriel outside the room, but the Gabe teleported them somewhere in the middle of a field. 

"What's going on Gabriel?" Cas asked now very confused. 

"I didn't want Dean to hear this Cas, but have you heard about the Archangel Prophecy?" Gabriel asked. 

Castiel's eyes widened slightly and then said "I have heard bits and pieces but never a solid story." 

Gabriel let out a sigh and said "Okay, well, it pretty much says that when the two new archangels are born, God will return to Heaven."

Cas' eyes went impossibly wide and then asked "You mean that Father will be coming home because of mine and Dean's children?"

Gabe nodded and then said "But Cassy, you do know what Dean carrying archangels means, right?"

Cas shook his head slightly a little scared of what Gabe was going to tell him. 

Gabriel ket out a slightly shaky sigh and said "Most Angels barely survive the birth of one archangel..." Gabe trailed off gaging Castiel's expression. 

Cas' eyes went even wider somehow and then looked down and started to tear up. "Yeah," Gabe thought, "he got the message." Feeling exactly what Cas was feeling he looked down too, but had to stay strong for his baby brother. Gabe then looked back up at Cas and walked up to him to pull him into a hug whispering "It's going to be okay Cassy. Dean's strong and I'll be there with you. You got that?"

All Cas could do was nod because he knew if he opened his mouth all that would come out were awful whimpers. 

They teleported back to the bunker shortly after Cas composed himself enough for it to be passed off of happy crying. Cas walked back into Dean's room and had Dean cuddle up next to him. 

"Cas?" Dean asked sensing something might be wrong. 

"Yes Dean?" Cas asked sniffling slightly. 

"Is everything all right?" Dean asked slightly worried.

"Of course my sweet. Everything is perfect. I am just very happy." Cas said trying to lie as good as he possibly could. 

All Dean did was nod and cuddle closer to Cas' warmth and began to dose off. 

Cas thought for a moment and decided that for now everything was going to be just fine and would not tell Dean just yet. He wanted Dean to experience as much happiness as he could before he took it all away. He let out a sigh and then began rubbing Dean's belly still upset with his earlier conversation.


	3. Pancakes and Strawberries

The next day Dean woke to being practically smothered by Castiel's body with Cas' arms possessively around his belly.  At first he started to panic and thinking something was wrong, but with a gentle mumble of reassurance from Cas he knew everything was fine. 

"Caassss," Dean whined and started to wriggle a little, "get off of me. Why are you doing this?"

"Are you uncomfortable Dean?" Cas asked very seriously.

"Well... Not exactly, but still get off I need to go to the bathroom."

Cas unwrapped Dean from his hold and got up off the bed to go into the kitchen. Once he got there he sat down and waited for Dean to join him. When Dean finally entered the kitchen, he was using one hand to rub his eyes and the other was gently rubbing his belly. When he looked down at Cas, he began to smile and made his way over to the chair next to Cas. He sat down with a slight "oof" and then turned to look back at Cas. 

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean?"

"Um well I was talking to Sammy and he thought that my belly seemed too big even accounting for the fast growing thing or what ever, but is it?" Dean asked seeming slightly concerned. 

"Oh, there is nothing to worry about Dean. You see, because they are twin archangels they have three sets of wings each instead of the one, so they are a little bigger than just Angels." Castiel explained. 

"Oh okay, I'll let Sammy know that." Dean said smiling and rubbing at his bump.

Dean closer to Castiel and leaned into Cas' chest. Cas put one of his hands on Dean's stomach and began to rub calming circles into it. Dean started to relax and hummed in approval. 

"I love you Cas." Dean mumbled into Cas' chest. 

Cas smirked and said "I love you too Dean." 

Then, they both heard Dean's stomach grumble telling them that it was time to eat. 

Castiel chuckled a little and said "What do you want to eat Dean? What won't make you sick?"

"I really just want pancakes with strawberries." Dean responded.

Castiel then teleported away and came back with a plate full of pancakes and strawberries and also had a container of syrup and whipped cream. 

Dean looked at him with a bright smile and said "You're the best, you know that?" 

Cas smirked at that and said "I have been told that before."

"Come here Cas." Dean said while patting the seat next to him. "Eat some of this with me. I don't think I can eat all of it."

"But I do not requi-"

"I know you don't need to eat Cas, but eat some of it anyways. We can call it bonding." Dean said slightly sarcastically. 

Cas sat down next to Dean and watched as Dean ate and then started eating a little himself. Dean suddenly dropped his silverware and was staring wide-eyed. Castiel was about to ask what was wrong when Dean got up quickly and ran over to the sink. 

Cas began rubbing Dean's back as his morning sickness was causing troubles.

"It is okay Dean, this should pass soon. Angelic pregnancies do not cause morning sickness for very long." Cas explained. 

"Well that's comforting." Dean said as he leaned back into Castiel. "I'm tired Cas. Let's go back to bed." Dean said as he slowly made his way back to his room with the help of Castiel. 

They boy got into bed and Dean curled up next to Cas and Cas put his arm around Dean to put his hand on his belly comfortingly. Castiel decided that he would have to tell Dean about what archangels really met and what will happen to him soon. He was really not looking forward to that conversation.


	4. Let's Take a Walk

A few weeks later Gabriel tells Castiel that he has something important to tell him concerning this prophecy. 

"Cassy I need to tell you something okay, so just don't freak out." Gabe said cautiously.

"Alright Gabriel just tell me." Castiel said.

"I think we should go somewhere other than the bunker to talk." Gabriel said as he teleported himself and Cas to an empty field. 

"What is it Gabriel?" Cas asked.

"Well you see... This is a prophecy so Angels are not the only ones who know it." Gabe explained. 

"What is that supposed to me Gabriel?" Cas asked. 

"It means that monsters don't want an archangel to be born let alone the two most powerful archangels that are going to bring God back to Heaven." Gabriel explained. 

Castiel's eyes widened and then said "You mean-"

"Mm hmm."

"Gabriel?" Cas asked. 

"What is it Cassy?" 

"Did you put the protection sigils back up when we left the bunker?" Cas asked concerned. 

All Castiel needed as a response from Gabriel was his eyes widening and that had him taking off back to the bunker as fast as he could. When he arrived he didn't see Dean anywhere so he began to call out to him. 

"Dean!? Dean, where are you?" Castiel asked frantically still searching until he saw Dean rounding the corner and then quickly embraced him. 

"Woah, woah Cas calm down. What's up with you?" Dean asked a little concerned. 

"I was worried that something had gotten you." Cas told him. 

"Well, they didn't and everything is fine Cas." Dean said trying to get his angel to calm down. 

Castiel finally let go of Dean and kissed him as if to make sure he was still there. That was when Gabriel finally appeared back in the bunker after having putting the sigils back up. 

"Alright so let's get down to business. Dean I feel that you need to know this for your own safety so pretty much creatures don't want to have the two most powerful archangels to be born so they will most likely be after you and Cassy here." Gabriel explained getting right to the point. 

"Oh, that's why he was freaking out earlier." Dean said while Cas stilled seemed to be in protective mode and rubbing Dean's stomach possessively. "It's okay Cas. It's okay we're safe." Dean said.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked after everything had been silent for a while and Gabriel had left. 

"Yes Dean?" Cas asked. 

"We should take walks together." Dean said a little embarrassed. 

"Why would we do that?" Cas growled a little out of protectiveness. 

"Well it would be nice to get out of this bunker and just take a walk with each other. I don't know man bonding maybe? I do know it'll be good for these little guys." Dean said patting his belly. 

"Alright Dean, let's take a walk." Castiel said smiling down at Dean as Dean smiled up at him.


	5. A Bright Light, But Then What?

It has been about a week since Castiel had gotten told by Gabriel about other creatures trying to get to Dean to kill the archangels currently growing within him, but they still go on walks the same time everyday, which probably wasn't the best idea. Creatures were starting to see the pattern of when Dean and Castiel would leave for their walks and return, so it was not very hard for them to figure a good time to strike. 

"Cas?" Dean asked. "You ready to go?"

"Yes Dean just a moment I will be there soon." Castiel replied. 

"Okay, I'll get a head-start then, not like it'll be hard for you to get to me." Dean said just before Castiel heard the door slam.

"Wait!" Castiel shouted, but of course Dean didn't hear it. He got up and ran outside as fast as possible just in time to see a demon take Dean away while he was vulnerable. Castiel started to panic and frantically trying to find Dean, but failed to do so I'm his panicked state. When he got back in the bunker Gabriel was already there sensing his little brother's panick. 

"Cassy, what's wrong?" Gabriel asked seeing how panicked he was. 

Castiel gulped trying to calm himself down enough to speak. "Th-th-the d-demons t-took... They took him Gabe! They took Dean!" 

Gabriel looked at Cas wide-eyed and then said "Calm down Cassy. We'll find him I promise."

"How Gabriel!? I cannot find him anywhere how will we be able to find him?" Cas asked still panicking. 

"First of all Cassy, you were panicking, throwing off your judgement. Second of all archangel, hello. Third of all he's the righteous man, it'll be difficult to fully guard the power his soul radiates. And fourth he has two archangels in him, they'll have trouble guarding their power too, and all together it'll actually be pretty easy to find them." Gabriel explained pretty calmly.

Castiel nodded and they began their search for Dean together hopefully getting to him before anything bad could possibly happen. 

\---------------------

"Wh-what are you doing to me?! Get off!" Dean screamed as he was getting chained to the wall. 

"We aren't doing anything that doesn't have to be done you see. Those two inside you need to die or else everything will turn to shit. We can't have two new archangels that are God's favorite to be born or else the man himself will return and we can't have that, now can we?" The demon explained. 

"P-please don't do this. You don't have to do this." Dean whimpered with the thought of his and Cas' children to be taken away and killed before they were ever born.  

The demon smirked and then said "Actually, that's where you are wrong. If I don't cut those abominations out of you and kill them, all of the monsters and creatures on the planet will be doomed, and well I quite enjoy the chaos they create."

All Dean could do was whimper and struggle against his restraints, curling up around his stomach to protect it as much as possible. He then sent out a prayer for Cas and Gabe to come find him before the demon could get the chance to do anything. 

\--------------

"Did you hear that Gabriel?" Castiel asked his brother. 

"Yeah, I did. Sounded like Dean praying for help. I think I can pinpoint his location- Ah! There he his. C'mon Cassy follow me. 

Both of them flew as fast as they could to and abandoned factory where they found several demons, which they took care of quickly, and Dean. When Dean saw them he had a frantic look on his face and quickly shook his head, causing the Angels to stop, but the head demon was already there. 

"Well, well, well look who it is. Did you come here to reclaim your bitch Castiel?" The demon asked as Cas growled. 

Gabriel had to push Castiel back to make sure he didn't make any trouble. 

"How about this we'll just take Dean home and we will kill you quickly. How does that sound? Hmm?" Gabriel asked the demon. 

"Hah. Very funny, but no can do, you see these abominations inside of your precious little righteous man need to be killed. They threaten the lives of all the creatures on this planet and, well, I can't have that." The demon explained. 

"Fine. I'll give you one more chance to hand Dean over and then we will leave." Gabriel said still trying to hold Castiel back, which was a lot more difficult even for an archangel.

"Hmm, well I could do that, or I could just do this." The demon said as they hit some sort of sigil that exploded with light making the demon disappear and Dean to pass out. 

"Dean!" Cas yelled. "Dean? Are you okay?" Cas asked slightly shaking Dean's unconscious body. "Gabriel, he's not waking up."

"Shh. It's okay Cassy that light was to much for Dean to handle. Let's just head back to the bunker and you guys can go lay in your bed and cuddle or whatever it is you two do." Gabriel said and although what he hoped what he said about the light was true, he knew it probably wasn't seeing as how adamant the demon was about killing the archangels. 

They flew back to the bunker and Castiel got settled in bed with Dean all tucked in under the covers and pulled Dean in close keeping a protective arm around him and a hand on his stomach vowing never to let something like that again, but then Castiel remembered he still needed to tell Dean about what'll most likely happen when he has the babies and that thought was just enough for him to start tearing up slightly.


	6. Dean, Are You Okay?

The next day Castiel woke up first and just lays there worrying about what happened to Dean and what is to come out of it. He really didn't believe what Gabriel had said about the light being too much for him to handle, it was just too good to be true. While he was thinking about everything he noticed Dean stirring, so he gently untangled himself from him and let him wake up. 

When Dean finally opened his eyes and focused on Cas he asked in a sleep filled voice "Hey Cas, what happened?"

"You were captured by demons," Cas replied, "and the demon used some sigil and there was a bright light and you passed out and- I was so worried about you." Castiel whimpered. 

Dean sat up a little, which took a lot of effort because of his belly, and said "Hey it's okay Cas. I'm fine," then placing a hand on his belly and rubbing it said, "we're all right."

Dean saying this got a slight smile out of Cas, which put them both in a better mood, which was quickly taken away from them when Dean cringed in pain. 

"Dean!? Are you okay?" Castiel asked with slight panic to his voice. 

"I'm fi- uhhh." Dean gasped then said with a smile "I'm f-fine Cas. Nothin' to worry about." 

"Are you sure Dean? That looked like you were in a lot of pain." Castiel said still worried. 

"Trust me I am perfectly fine Cas, just a little pain. Nothin' I couldn't handle." Dean said as if everything was back to normal.

Castiel nodded and then said "I am going to talk to Gabriel." 

\-----------------  
"Gabriel?" Cas called. 

"What is it Cassy? Did Dean wake up yet?" Gabriel asked. 

"W-well yes, he did awake, but he was in immense pain and now seems to be perfectly fine." Castiel explained. 

"Okay, well I think I'll check him out in a few days unless that pain returns, okay?" Gabriel told him. 

"That is acceptable. I thank you for helping us Gabriel." Castiel said. 

"No problem baby bro." Gabriel said and then flew off. 

Castiel let out a sigh and decided to go check back on Dean. When he got there everything seemed normal, well as normal as things were going to be, and got back in bed with Dean, who had already fallen asleep. 

\------------------  
A few days later:

"Good morning Dean." Castiel said with a slight smile at seeing his mate while he was rubbing Dean's belly. "Did you sleep well?"

Dean let out a tired sigh and while leaning into Cas' touch said "Yeah Cas, I slept pretty well actually, thanks."

Castiel let out a hum of approval and left to go get food for Dean from the kitchen, where Gabriel was. 

"Mornin' Cassy. How's Dean doin'?" Gabriel asked. 

"He seems to be doing just fine Gabriel, but I do not know, I keep getting a bad feeling about this." Castiel explained. 

"I'm sure everything is fine Cas, besides Dean's strong, he'll get through this." Gabriel said with confidence. 

Castiel nodded and went to give Dean his breakfast with Gabriel trailing behind. When they got there though, Dean was nowhere to be seen. 

"Dean?" Castiel called out cautiously. "Dean?! Where are you?" He asked with more panic in his voice. 

He turned to Gabriel seeing him wide-eyed as well and they took off looking for Dean throughout the bunker. The last place they checked was the dungeon, where they found Dean curled up protectively around his belly shaking like a leaf mumbling something. When Castiel saw him, it made his heart shatter, but quickly made his way over to his sick mate. 

"Dean," Cas said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder, "are you okay?"

Dean slowly turned toward Cas and all he could see in Dean's eyes was pure terror, making him stumble back slightly. Castiel wrapped Dean up in his arms and whispered soothing things in his ear while rubbing his belly making sure the babies did not get to distressed. When he got to Gabriel he looked at him with pleading eyes before they both walked back to Dean's room with Dean tucked safely in Cas' arms.


	7. Fix Him, Save Him

When they got back to Dean's room, they laid him on the bed trying to figure out what was wrong, but Dean just kept staring straight ahead with unseeing eyes. Castiel was starting to freak out, but he had to be strong for Dean and Gabriel tried to keep him calm. When they couldn't find anything wrong with him, Castiel pulled Dean in close and had him pulled into his chest rocking side to side slowly. While he was doing this he was telling Dean encouraging things like how they were going to get through this and not to worry.

"Gabriel? What do we do? I am very worried about Dean." Castiel said with a frown. 

"I'm not sure Cassy. I've never seen this happen before." Gabe said worriedly. 

"We have to fix him Gabriel." Cas pleaded. "We gave got to save him, please Gabriel."

"I'm sorry Cassy. I'm not sure how. I'm sorry baby bro." Gabriel said with sadness. 

"P-please Gabe." Cas whimpered starting to cry.

"Shh, shh Cas, it's going to be okay. You don't have to worry we'll take care of him, remember that. Okay Cassy?" Gabriel said embracing Castiel in a calming hug bringing Dean (who still isn't all there) with him. 

All Castiel could do was calm himself and be strong for Dean because if Dean couldn't be strong for himself, then someone needed to be for him. He began to sit up getting out of Gabriel's embrace and pulling Dean in closer so he could rest his forehead to Dean's. 

"It is going to be okay Dean." Cas said. "I'm going to take care of you."

\---------  
The next day

Castiel was awoken out of his meditative state when Dean began to wriggle in his arms. When he looked down he saw that Dean's eyes were filled with life again and couldn't repress his son of joy at seeing it. 

"C-Cas? Wha' 'appen?" Dean asked in sleep slurred talk. 

"Shh, it's okay Dean. You are okay now and that's all that matters." Cas said reassuringly. 

When they heard a knock at the door, Cas looked up to see Gabriel standing there. 

"Everything okay now Cas?" Gabriel asked. 

"Yes Gabriel everything is perfectly fine. Dean is awake now, so maybe we should see if we can find out what happened." Castiel said sounding hopeful. 

"I mean I guess we could if that's what you guys want." When both of them nodded, Gabriel began examining Dean, but came up with nothing. 

"I didn't find anything wrong with you Dean, I can't figure out why." Gabriel said sounding puzzled. 

"Maybe it was something the demon did." Castiel said. 

"Maybe, I mean that would make the most sense, but still I would be able to tell if it was some sort of spell or something." Gabriel informed. 

"Well maybe it was that sigil and light thing." Dean said.

That seemed to get Gabriel's attention. 

"I will be right back guys I need to find something." And with that Gabriel was gone. 

Dean snuggled I'm closer to Cas putting Cas' hand on his belly and his hand on top. 

"They sure are growing, aren't they Cas." Dean said with a satisfied hum. 

"Yes, they seem to be growing at the normal rate considering the swell of your stomach." Cas said making Dean laugh a little at his words. 

"Yeah, I guess so hmm." Dean said with a noise of contentment when Cas started massaging his belly. 

"I am going to make sure to save you Dean. If I have to I will fix you from scratch like I did when I rescued you from Hell." Castiel told him and all he got back showing Dean had heard him was a nod. 

Castiel looked up to the ceiling and prayed to Gabriel saying "Fix him, save him."


	8. What's Wrong With Dean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I have no excuses other than being lazy hah. Also, I completely made up all the historical stuff so don't check my facts because I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist

The next day arrived quickly with Castiel and Dean in their bed together and Castiel holding Dean close. It was a little rough for Castiel even as he knew Dean was right there with him and his unborn children, but he still had that slight unease about what the future would hold. He was slightly zoned out when he felt Dean stirring and glanced down to see him staring right back. 

Cas grinned and said "Good morning beautiful. I hope you slept well."

With a stretch and a yawn Dean responded with "Best in a while actually." Dean then really looked at Castiel's face and noticed slight worry in his features. "What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked. 

"It is nothing my love, just wondering where Gabriel flew off too." Castiel responded

Dean nodded and started to attempt to get off the bed, but Cas helped him up because of his belly. After they got him up, they both looked down at the already pretty big bump, and smiled back to each other. Dean took one of Cas' hands and out it on top of the bump and let him rub it. Dean always found this soothing and relaxing no matter the circumstance, so this seemed to be the perfect time seeing as nothing was really happening.

"Dean?" Cas asked. 

"Yes Cas?" Dean responded. 

"We should have an actual real date night. How does that sound?" 

"I would love to Cas, but as you can see," Dean said gesturing to his belly. "I can't go out in public like this. People will see me."

"Who said there would be anyone around to see?" Cas said with a wide grin.

Dean glanced up at Cas in surprise and the was grinning back at him and said excitedly, "That sounds amazing. When are we going to go and what are we gonna do?"

"We can go now and for the second question... Well that my darling is a surprise." Cas said and with that they flew off to a beautiful secluded meadow surrounded by mountains with a river and waterfall.

Dean glanced around and then turned to focus back on Cas. "This is so beautiful Cas! I can't believe this. Where exactly are we?"

"Well, I cannot say where we are... That is part of the surprise." Cas said

Dean looked at Cas pouting slightly for not getting the information he wanted. "Well, what are we doing first?" Dean asked. 

Castiel grinned and with a snap of his fingers they were in the river, which was surprisingly warm, and began to swim a little. Dean loved to be in the water mostly because he loved to swim, but also because it was the only place - besides Cas' arms - that he felt weightless. 

Dean turned to Cas and snuggled into his side with his head tucked under Cas' chin and said "I love you so much Cas. You do too much for me."

"No, Dean. I do exactly the right amount for you and anyways I enjoy taking care of you." Castiel said with affection. 

They spent all day in that meadow and then when it began to get dark, they went into a hidden cave behind the waterfall. Inside this cave was the most beautiful scene Dean had ever seen. There were some cracks in the walls, making the sunset light come in and there was a beautiful bed there. 

He glanced up at Cas and started to grin because he still couldn't believe all he had done for him. 

He got close to Cas so they could rub Dean's belly together and then leaned up to kiss him. 

"I love you Cas." Dean said as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." Cas whispered in Dean's ear. 

\------------------  
The Next Day

When Dean woke up he was back in his bed with Cas looking at him with affectionate eyes. 

"Morning Cas." Dean said with a stretch and a yawn. 

"Good morning Dean. How are you feeling?" Cas asked with a little bit of worry in his tone.

"I'm fine Cas. Trust me we all are." Dean said when he felt Cas' hand on his bump.

Castiel glanced up at Dean and pulled the blankets they were under back and pulled Dean's shirt up so he could fully see his belly. He began to give him a belly rub to help soothe any tension in Dean's body when he felt Dean's hand touch his gently. When he glanced up to Dean again he noticed his eyes were slightly cloudy like they were not focusing.

When he reached up to touch Dean's face he said with worry, "Dean? Are you alright darling? Can you hear me?"

After he had been rubbing Dean's face and belly simultaneously for a few seconds Dean seemed to just return from wherever he had gone. 

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean asked slightly worried. 

"It is nothing my sweet. Would you like me to continue with my previous activities?" Cas answered. 

Dean looked down at where Cas' hand was on his belly and smiled while nodding lazily. He put his own hand on his baby bump to join Cas' for a little intimacy. After Dean had fallen asleep again, Castiel got up to get him some food when Gabriel had returned.

"Gabriel?" Cas asked. 

"Ah! Cassy! Good you're here. I knew I had heard of that sigil that the demon used. It's Lucifer's sigil of destruction and it is definitely not a great thing to have." Gabe glanced up from the huge book he had at Cas who had a confused look on his face. 

"Cassy, do yo- do you not know how Lucifer fell and created Hell?" Gabriel asked as Castiel shook his head in answer. 

"Okay, well pretty much Lucifer fell because he didn't want to love humans more than Father, which was commanded, so he was cast out of Heaven. Now, Hell did not exist yet, so he was just banned from Heaven and Earth. Since he despised humans so much seeing as that was the reason he fell, he used a sigil to create a new realm to torture the souls of those who had started his torture. The sigil he used was a sigil of destruction, which can easily destroy an entire dimension or create a new one by destroying the old one. Lucifer has only used this when he felt threatened, which doesn't happen too often, so if he feels as if he needs to use it on Dean, well we are in big trouble." Gabriel explained.

When he looked back at Castiel's face, he could see the devastation and worry he had on his face even when he tried to hide it with his stoic expression. 

"What do we do Gabriel?" Cas asked voice cracking slightly at the word Gabriel. 

"Well, we just have to watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything life threatening seeing as this sigil can also control minds, which reminds me where is Dean?" Gabriel asked. 

"He fell asleep, so I came here to get him some food, but you were here." Castiel said. 

Gabriel's eyes widened and they quickly went to the room Dean was sleeping in. When they got there, they saw it was empty and some of the weapons on the wall were misplaced and a knife was gone. Then, they suddenly heard Sam call out for help, so they quickly ran to the library. When they got there all they could see was Sam's back, so they didn't worry that much. When Sam heard then coming he turned his head to look at them, then they knew so, something was terribly wrong. When they got there they could see why. In front of Sam was Dean slouched up against a bookcase with unseeing eyes. When they kept looking down they saw he had a bloody archangel blade in his hand, and on his stomach were words carved in Enochian. 

Castiel didn't know what to think. When he saw Dean laying there, he thought everything was fine, but know... Well know he didn't even know if he was going to make it through this. 

When he saw Gabriel glance up from the corner of his eye Castiel started to speak with his eyes still on Dean and said, "Gabriel? What's wrong with Dean?"


	9. Is It Over Yet?

"Gabriel? What's wrong with Dean?" As soon as those words had left his mouth Gabriel had turned to him with a devastated look on his face, which immediately prompted Cas into action. 

Castiel pushed past Gabriel and Sam to get to Dean and only then did he see the extent of the damage inflicted on him. He had the bloodied blade in his hand, which was limp at his side, and the Enochian carvings were deep. He quickly realized that the carvings were a warning that the unborn archangels had to be killed. Castiel collapsed in front of Dean and gathered him into his arms and gently rocked him while feeding grace into him to make sure he would heal and the babies were fine. While he was doing this, he could see Dean trying to fight this curse made by Lucifer himself even though his eyes were glazed over and unseeing. 

"Cassy, let me help you take care of him." Gabriel said as Castiel's protective instincts flared up causing him to turn Dean away slightly. 

Gabriel laid a hand on Cas' shoulder and slowly moved towards Dean to help heal. While they were trying to heal him, they quickly realized that it wasn't going to work since the wounds kept opening up causing more blood to pour out. Castiel turned his head to look at Gabriel, but sadly saw the distraught look on his face while they were attempting to heal Dean's wounds. 

"Gabriel?" Cas asked, voice filled with sadness, "What are we going to do?"

"In order for the curse to lifted, we need to do what it says-" 

"We cannot kill them Gabriel!" Cas yelled interrupting Gabe. 

"I know Cassy, next time let me finish, alright?" Gabriel asked as Cas nodded. "We need to do what the warning tells us to do, but we obviously can't do that because that would ruin the plans. We just need to make it think that we have done what it says." Gabriel explained. 

"Okay, how are we supposed to do that Gabriel?" Castiel asked with panic filling his voice. 

"Just leave it to me Cassy!" Gabriel said enthusiastically. 

Castiel pulled Dean closer to his body so he could gently stroke his stomach as a soothing gesture even though he knew Dean wasn't really able to feel it. While doing this, a light filled the room. When he looked up he saw Gabriel had manifested all six of his wings and his blade. Cas was about to ask what he was doing when Gabriel suddenly brought his blade down and plunged it into Dean. He was about to scream when he saw Dean start to glow the same as Gabriel. He clutched Dean closer to him while whispering caring words while trying to hold back his own panic. 

Suddenly all the bright light went into where Gabriel had stabbed Dean. Dean still wasn't responding to anything Cas did and he began to worry that maybe Dean had lost too much blood. Cas flinched when someone out a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Gabriel back to normal. 

"Cassy? You okay?" He asked. 

Cas just shook his head and slightly whimpered. 

"Is Dean responding yet? Has his eyes moved at all?" Gabriel asked and in response still only got a head shake. He let out a sigh and came around to look at Dean. He saw that the cuts were still open and bleeding, so he tried to heal them again. 

When Gabriel saw them closing up, he gently shook Cas and said "Cassy, Dean is going to be fine, I can't do anything about the blood loss, so he'll be weak for a while, but he'll be alright."

Castiel let out a sound of relief as he sobbed into Dean's shirt while rubbing his stomach lightly. 

"C-C-C's?" Dean whimpered.

"Dean! You are alright." Cas said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"T'red Cas, so sleepy." Dean said as he turned to bury his face in Cas' chest. 

Castiel laughed a little and said "You'll be feeling like that for a while Dean, you lost a lot of blood."

That seemed to get Dean's attention even in his weakened state. He weakly raised his head to look at his stomach as he moved his hand to rest near Cas'.

"Wha' h'ppen?" Dean slurred. 

"You were under a curse from Lucifer and your stomach hand Enochian carvings in it, but do not worry, everything is fine." Cas explained. 

Dean began to tear up and whimpered out "It's my fault Cas... They could've gotten hurt and it would've been my fault."

"No, Dean, no. It's not your fault or anyone's except for Lucifer. Stop blaming yourself for things you do not have control over." Castiel said sternly. 

"But Cas, I could've stopped it. If I hadn't gone outside that day without you it wouldn't have happened." Dean said on the verge of full out sobbing. 

"Dean, that was my fault. I did not stop you from going out, so let us stop conversing about this topic, alright?" Castiel said.

Dean nodded and turned back to bury his face in his chest again. Castiel picked Dean up and took him to his room to let him sleep. He exited the room and went to find Gabriel. 

"Gabriel," Cas said. "Is it over yet?"

All Castiel got in response was a slight shake of Gabe's head and a sigh.


	10. I'll Be Your Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being late again. I had no idea where I was going to take this honestly hah.

"Dean, I need to tell you something." Cas said. 

Dean was lying down in their bed and pretty much healed from the... Incident. 

"What is it?" Dean asked. 

"Um... Well, this will not be easy, but-" 

"Just spit it out Cas, please." Dean interrupted. 

"Most angels do not survive the birth of one archangel... Let alone two, so I do not see y-your ch-chances of being very high." Cas said, voice cracking on the last word. 

Dean took a moment to let that sink in, but after he looked completely distraught. He then blindly reached out for Cas and had him pull him into Cas' chest.

"It'll be alright Cas." Dean spoke with a slight sadness. "As long as they can live it'll be fine and who knows maybe I'll just survive." He said with a grin.

Castiel had to smile at that because Dean could always find the good in anything.

They sat in the quiet for a few minutes when Cas felt Dean start to shake slightly. When he looked down, he realized Dean was using to hold back sobs, which he wasn't really able to. Cas pulled Dean in tighter and let him bury his head in his chest, which was their sign of saying to let it all out. He started to rock them to smooth Dean while he was crying. 

"It will be alright Dean. I will find a way to help you- us." Castiel said. 

"C-Cas wh-why does it always have to be u-us? Why do we always have t-terrible things happening?" Dean asked sounding so distraught. 

"I do not know beloved, but I promise you it will be better. It always does. Does it not?"

Cas felt Dean start to calm down and then realized he had fallen asleep, so he tucked Dean into bed and curled his arms around him for protection while rubbing his baby bump.

A couple hours after Dean had fallen asleep, there was a knock at their bedroom door. After the knock, Gabriel came in and gave a questioning glance at them. 

"I... I told him about what the babies will most likely do to him." Castiel said with sadness in his voice. 

"Oh Cas, I could've been here for you. You didn't have to do it alone." Gabe said.

"I know Gabriel, but I felt it was better this way. He took it better than I thought he would anyways."

Gabe nodded and then turned to leave the room, but paused first and said, "Remember to keep an eye on him Castiel. Even if he's sleeping you should be near him if not with him."

Castiel nodded at him clutching Dean closer to himself and started rubbing the baby bump. 

Castiel zoned out for what must have been at least half an hour if not more because he was snapped out of it when he felt Dean stirring. He looked over and saw Dean staring at him. 

Dean put his hand on top of Cas' and stayed that way for a few minutes. 

"Cas, we should put better protection sigils up. We can't risk anything right now." Dean said glancing up at Cas while rubbing his thumb across Cas' hand. 

"I will see what can be done Dean, but just remember I will always be with you. I'll be your shelter."


	11. It Will Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured since I was sick today I may as well make a longer chapter so here ya go

Dean was curled into Cas' side as far as he could with his belly while Cas was rubbing the bump soothingly. They had to be lying there for at least an hour when there was a knock at the door. Gabriel entered with some food for Dean to eat since they didn't come out for breakfast. 

"Alright Dean-O, eat up and then I can check on those archangels of yours." Gabriel said. 

Dean sat up with a groan and started to eat the food Gabe had made while Cas still had his hand on his belly. They were trying to spend even more time with each other and their babies before the inevitable would happen. Cas and Deam were going to go to the place with the beautiful waterfall they were a few weeks ago after the babies were checked on. 

"Okay Gabe, let's do this and then Cas and I can go." Dean said sounding tired. 

Gabriel nodded and began to check over the babies. 

"Everything looks good guys, but Dean? Have you been feeling more tired and weaker than normal?" Gabe asked. 

When Dean nodded slightly he continued. "Okay, that's completely normal for a situation like yours. You guys need to watch out though, okay? You will most likely get increasingly weaker and more tired because the babies will need more from your body as they are getting bigger." Gabriel informed. 

"Okay Gabe you can go now we have to get ready." Dean said.

After Gabriel left their room they got dressed and Cas took them to their little hideout. When they arrived Dean felt instantly relax. 

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked. 

"Yes Dean?"

"Can you mojo up a TV and some gaming systems?" Dean asked with a grin. 

"Sure Dean, but you know I will beat you this time." Cas said with a smile. 

"You wish Cas! You can't beat the master!" Dean said in response. 

They played games for a couple hours laughing and having fun until Dean started to get tired. 

"Cas, can we go lay down somewhere?" Dean asked with a yawn. 

"Sure Dean, follow me."

They went into the cave opening and laid down to rest. 

"Cas?" Dean asked. 

"Yes Dean?"

"Do- do you think there is a chance that I'll survive with them?" Dean asked while laying a hand on his belly. 

"I believe that if anyone could it would be you, Dean." Cas responded. 

Soon after that Dean fell asleep with his head tucked under Cas' chin and both of their hands splayed protectively on his bump. Castiel was still struggling with knowing that Dean would most likely not be here with them after the babies we born. Even though Dean seemed to accept this fate, Cas could tell that he was devastated that he wouldn't get to take care of them. Cas kept telling himself and Dean that he and Gabriel would do everything they could do to make sure that Dean and their children got the best chance at living. 

About two hours later Dean started to wake up, but he didn't try to get up or really move that much at all. 

"Dean?" Cas asked with a slight worried tone. 

All he got in response was a quiet mumble. 

"Dean, wake up. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." Cas said shaking Dean. 

"'m t'red C's. Leave me 'lone." Dean grumbled back. 

"Dean, if you do not wake up soon I will take you back to Gabriel. You should not be this weak yet."

Dean didn't even acknowledge his threat and instead just went back to sleep. Castiel began to panic a little and quickly gathered Dean up and carried him bridal style once he stood up and teleported back to the bunker. 

"Gabriel! Where are you?" Cas called.

"What is it Cassy?" Gabriel asked. 

"Dean is weaker than he should be at this point. He is not waking up and even when he did he did not open his eyes." Castiel said sounding completely wrecked. 

Gabriel's eyes widened as he realized this was taking more out of him than he expected. 

"Lay him down on the couch Cas. I'll examine him okay? Just stay calm it'll be alright." 

Cas sat down on the couch and laid Dean on it with his head in his lap. He began stroking his hand through Dean's hair to soothe him. 

Gabriel began to examine Dean and didn't find anything that would cause Dean to become so weak so fast.

"I didn't find anything Cassy. It probably is just taking more out of his body than it would for angels." Gabriela explained. 

Cas nodded and then turned his focus back to Dean who has moved only slightly. Then, Dean's breaths started to get irregular and he started to clutch at his chest. 

"Dean? Dean! Wake up! Please... Please wake up Dean." Cas said while trying to hold back tears. 

Castiel started to feed grace into Dean to try to keep the babies from getting distressed when suddenly Dean's breaths started to go back to normal. Cas glanced up at Gabriel confused as to why everything went back  to normal so quickly. 

You could see when the realization hit Gabriel by the way his face changed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Gabriel shouted while face palming. 

"Wh-what is it Gabriel?" Castiel asked. 

"He isn't an angel Cas! That's why he's so weak. The babies need grace to feed off of and if they don't get it then they'll feed off of another power source, which in this case would be Dean's soul. You need to keep feeding them grace and maybe let me help as well or else they'll destroy his soul." Gabriel explained. 

Castiel had a look of horror when he realized what that would entail and pushed lots of his grace into the babies. 

"I think he's getting better." Cas said while rubbing Dean's belly after he began to stir a little. 

Gabriel left with a nod and let them spend more time with each other. 

"Morning Cas." Dean rasped out.

"I am so happy you are better Dean." Cas said with tears in his eyes. 

"Hey, hey it's okay Cas. It will be okay."


	12. It Will Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured since I was sick today I may as well make a longer chapter so here ya go

Dean was curled into Cas' side as far as he could with his belly while Cas was rubbing the bump soothingly. They had to be lying there for at least an hour when there was a knock at the door. Gabriel entered with some food for Dean to eat since they didn't come out for breakfast. 

"Alright Dean-O, eat up and then I can check on those archangels of yours." Gabriel said. 

Dean sat up with a groan and started to eat the food Gabe had made while Cas still had his hand on his belly. They were trying to spend even more time with each other and their babies before the inevitable would happen. Cas and Deam were going to go to the place with the beautiful waterfall they were a few weeks ago after the babies were checked on. 

"Okay Gabe, let's do this and then Cas and I can go." Dean said sounding tired. 

Gabriel nodded and began to check over the babies. 

"Everything looks good guys, but Dean? Have you been feeling more tired and weaker than normal?" Gabe asked. 

When Dean nodded slightly he continued. "Okay, that's completely normal for a situation like yours. You guys need to watch out though, okay? You will most likely get increasingly weaker and more tired because the babies will need more from your body as they are getting bigger." Gabriel informed. 

"Okay Gabe you can go now we have to get ready." Dean said.

After Gabriel left their room they got dressed and Cas took them to their little hideout. When they arrived Dean felt instantly relax. 

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked. 

"Yes Dean?"

"Can you mojo up a TV and some gaming systems?" Dean asked with a grin. 

"Sure Dean, but you know I will beat you this time." Cas said with a smile. 

"You wish Cas! You can't beat the master!" Dean said in response. 

They played games for a couple hours laughing and having fun until Dean started to get tired. 

"Cas, can we go lay down somewhere?" Dean asked with a yawn. 

"Sure Dean, follow me."

They went into the cave opening and laid down to rest. 

"Cas?" Dean asked. 

"Yes Dean?"

"Do- do you think there is a chance that I'll survive with them?" Dean asked while laying a hand on his belly. 

"I believe that if anyone could it would be you, Dean." Cas responded. 

Soon after that Dean fell asleep with his head tucked under Cas' chin and both of their hands splayed protectively on his bump. Castiel was still struggling with knowing that Dean would most likely not be here with them after the babies we born. Even though Dean seemed to accept this fate, Cas could tell that he was devastated that he wouldn't get to take care of them. Cas kept telling himself and Dean that he and Gabriel would do everything they could do to make sure that Dean and their children got the best chance at living. 

About two hours later Dean started to wake up, but he didn't try to get up or really move that much at all. 

"Dean?" Cas asked with a slight worried tone. 

All he got in response was a quiet mumble. 

"Dean, wake up. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." Cas said shaking Dean. 

"'m t'red C's. Leave me 'lone." Dean grumbled back. 

"Dean, if you do not wake up soon I will take you back to Gabriel. You should not be this weak yet."

Dean didn't even acknowledge his threat and instead just went back to sleep. Castiel began to panic a little and quickly gathered Dean up and carried him bridal style once he stood up and teleported back to the bunker. 

"Gabriel! Where are you?" Cas called.

"What is it Cassy?" Gabriel asked. 

"Dean is weaker than he should be at this point. He is not waking up and even when he did he did not open his eyes." Castiel said sounding completely wrecked. 

Gabriel's eyes widened as he realized this was taking more out of him than he expected. 

"Lay him down on the couch Cas. I'll examine him okay? Just stay calm it'll be alright." 

Cas sat down on the couch and laid Dean on it with his head in his lap. He began stroking his hand through Dean's hair to soothe him. 

Gabriel began to examine Dean and didn't find anything that would cause Dean to become so weak so fast.

"I didn't find anything Cassy. It probably is just taking more out of his body than it would for angels." Gabriela explained. 

Cas nodded and then turned his focus back to Dean who has moved only slightly. Then, Dean's breaths started to get irregular and he started to clutch at his chest. 

"Dean? Dean! Wake up! Please... Please wake up Dean." Cas said while trying to hold back tears. 

Castiel started to feed grace into Dean to try to keep the babies from getting distressed when suddenly Dean's breaths started to go back to normal. Cas glanced up at Gabriel confused as to why everything went back  to normal so quickly. 

You could see when the realization hit Gabriel by the way his face changed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Gabriel shouted while face palming. 

"Wh-what is it Gabriel?" Castiel asked. 

"He isn't an angel Cas! That's why he's so weak. The babies need grace to feed off of and if they don't get it then they'll feed off of another power source, which in this case would be Dean's soul. You need to keep feeding them grace and maybe let me help as well or else they'll destroy his soul." Gabriel explained. 

Castiel had a look of horror when he realized what that would entail and pushed lots of his grace into the babies. 

"I think he' setting better." Cas said while rubbing Dean's belly after he began to stir a little. 

Gabriel left with a nod and let them spend more time with each other. 

"Morning Cas." Dean rasped out.

"I am so happy you are better Dean." Cas said with tears in his eyes. 

"Hey, hey it's okay Cas. It will be okay."


	13. I'm Going to Survive

"Dean, Dean wake up." Castiel said while slightly shaking Dean. 

"W'at do ya w'nt C's? I'm tryin' ta sleep." Dean said in a sleep slurred voice. 

"Fine." Cas said and picked Dean up bridal style. 

"You sure like to carry my like this." Dean said with a stretch and a yawn. 

"It is because I get to be close to you and the babies." Cas explained with a grin.

"Where are you taking me anyways Cas?" Dean asked. 

"Just over to the couch." Cas answered. 

"Was it really worth waking me up just to take me over to the couch?" Dean asked. 

Cas nodded and sat down on the couch with his back against the arm of the couch and Dean's back to his chest. He then wrapped his arms around Dean and his stomach. 

"How can you even fit your arms around me still Cas?" Dean asked still half asleep. 

"There will always be room for you Dean. Room for you, room for them, and room for all three of you to grow." Cas mumbled into Dean's hair. 

"Mm. You can practically see my belly growing with them already Cas." Dean said. 

"They will stop when they need to Dean. Just be patient." Cas told him. 

"Fine. Now give me a belly rub they're kicking." Dean said as Castiel's eyes widened. 

Cas started to rub Dean's belly and could feel the little nudges the babies were giving them. 

"You're the best Cas. Did you know that?" Dean asked.

"I have been told that." Cas said with a grin as Dean slightly slapped him on the arm. 

Dean had almost fallen asleep again when he heard the sound of a camera shutter, which woke him up immediately. 

"Sammy!!" Dean yelled when he saw Sam there snickering. 

"What? It was the perfect shot and you guys need pictures to show the kids anyways, right?" Sam said. 

"Why Sam? Is it because they'll need to know who their other parent was? Huh? Because I'll be dead?" Dean shot back hormones making him lash out. 

"D- Dean? What are you talking about? What do you mean you'll be dead?" Sam asked starting to tear up. 

Dean, realizing what he just said and that Sam didn't know about it covered his mouth with his hand and gasped. "Sammy. I'm so sorry I didn't mean that. I'll be fine okay? I'll be fine Sammy." Dean said trying to smooth his little brother and hugged him. 

"No, Dean what's wrong. You wouldn't have said that for no reason." Sam said trying to get Dean to tell him. 

Dean took a shuddering breath and took a step back and motioned for Cas to come over. When Cas got there he buried his head in his chest and Cas rubbed his back. 

Cas was the one who spoke instead of Dean.

"Sam. This pregnancy is not easy for angels let alone humans. Most angels that have one archangel are very weak and some do not survive, so for a human to have two, well you get the picture I assume." Cas explained carefully. 

Sam looked completely distraught and on the verge of tears and said "If it's what you g-guys want then it's fine. Just be careful De. Please be careful." 

Dean nodded and pulled Sam into a hug and let him go. Sam walked away sniffling and headed to his room. 

Dean glanced up at Cas and whispered a thank you before huddling as far as he could into Cas' side while he rubbed his back. 

"I'm going to survive Cas. I'm going to survive for Sammy."


	14. Life Can Do Terrible Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. I have been procrastinating everything like school and this. Not really sure why, but ya enjoy

It has been another slow unproductive month for Dean. He doesn't know how much longer he can take of being stuck inside. Cas told him that their bodies were fully formed by now, but their graces just needed a little more and then they could come, but he's just done with being pregnant already. 

"Caaaassssss." Dean whines. 

"What is it Dean?" Cas asks.

"Come here." Dean says. 

Castiel walks over to where Dean is sitting on the couch and asks "What do you need Dean?"

"Help me up?" Dean says as he holds his hands out for Cas to pull him up. 

Cas smirks at him because he knows how much Dean hates asking for help to stand up since he wants to always keep his manly reputation up. 

"Don't be embarrassed my sweet, it is perfectly normal to need help at this stage." Cas said with a smile. 

"Yeah, well doesn't mean I have to like it." Dean grumbled. 

"What do you want to do today Dean?" Cas asked. 

"Mmmm, maybe we could go to that meadow thing that we like." Dean suggested. 

"Sure, why not? Anyways, you need to go outside more, so it will be good for you." Cas responded. 

Dean had to scoff at that even though he knew that Cas was attempting to make a joke, which he had gotten better at. Cas leaned into Dean and kissed him on the forehead. Dean took this chance to tuck his head underneath Cas' chin while Cas rubbed his back. 

"I love you Cas." Dean said. 

"Love you too." Cas mumbled into Dean's hair.

"Cas?" Dean asked. 

"Yes Dean?" Cas responded. 

"I'm scared." Dean told him. 

"Why are you scared beloved?" Cas asked. 

"I'm gonna die Cas. I'll never get to meet them." Dean said as tears welled up in his eyes while he glided his hand over his belly. 

"You will be fine Dean. Trust me, you'll have Sam, Gabriel, and me there to help you. I believe in you." Cas told him trying to console him, even though they were more for his own benefit. 

"Okay Cas. I trust you." Dean said with a sigh. 

"How about we go to our little hideout now?" Cas said trying to get off that sensitive topic. 

"Okay." Dean said more enthusiastically.

Castiel teleported them to their meadow and decided they should lay out on the grass and stargaze. The sky was so beautiful there. It was so clear that you could see parts of the Milky Way and so many stars. Castiel pointed out some constellations and some of the planets for Dean. It wasn't that late, but Dean had been getting increasingly weaker from the babies needing more, so he was already nodding off sometimes. 

"Dean?" Cas asked shaking Dean slightly. 

"Hmm?" Dean sleepily asked.

Cas laughed and said "I think it's time to go to sleep beloved."

Dean opened his eyes and looked around for a few seconds, then asked "Can we sleep out here tonight? I like seeing the stars."

"Of course beloved." Castiel said as he teleported a nice comfy bed with tons of blankets into the meadow. He picked Dean up and laid him in the bed and then climbed in himself, covering them. He wrapped his wings around Dean for extra warmth and protection while he was lethargically rubbing Dean's belly. He leaned in and gave him a kiss and made sure to keep him gripped as tightly and closely as he could without hurting anyone. 

In the early morning something woke Castiel up, but before he could really comprehend what was happening he was teleported back to the bunker. He looked around confused and then, once he realized what happened, ran to find Gabriel. 

"Gabriel? Gabriel! Where are you?" Castiel asked panicked. 

He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find Sam or Gabriel anywhere. He began to panic and tried to teleport back to the little hidden meadow he and Dean were at, but found that he couldn't. Castiel tried to call Sam and Gabriel, even tried to pray to Gabe, but got no responses. He was lost and confused and didn't know what to do. 

\-------------  
Dean:

Dean woke with a start. As soon as he opened his eyes he realized something was wrong. Cas was gone, which was strange since he never left Dean's side anymore, and he was still in the bed at the meadow. He slowly sat up with a protective hand on his belly and saw somebody standing a few feet away, but he couldn't make out their face. 

"Cas?" Dean asked warily, hoping it was just Cas. 

"Oh, your little angel mate will be gone for a while now." The figure said sinisterly.

"Wh-who are you? What are you?" Dean asked as his voice wavered slightly. 

"Aw come on Dean! How could you not recognize me? After all you were always my favorite play thing. I mean come on! We are practically family now." The figure said and with it you could practically hear the sinister smile. 

"A-Alistair." Dean barely got out the word.

"That's right Dean-O! Your old buddy Alistair is here to take those precious wittle Angels of yours away." Alistair told him. 

"W-why are you doing this? I thought you were done with me." Dean whispered while trying to protect his belly even moe. 

"See Dean, this is why it's so fun. You let your victim go and let them believe that they're safe, but then you come back and it breaks them even more so. It just happened to be my luck that the big boss wanted these two dead, so I thought why not kill them, maybe get a promotion, and then even take you back to the pit. Maybe you'll get off faster than last time. In fact, maybe you'll become a Knight of Hell again." Alistair explained. 

"P-please don't- don't take them away from me. I don't have that much time left anyways! Just take me away when three here and I'm dead anyways!" Dean pleaded even though he knew it was useless. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Dean. It's not you that needs to be dead just those two," Alistair said gesturing to Dean's stomach. "you see, my job wasn't to kill you, just to kill them. If anything they're the only things that need to go, but where's the fun in that. I mean killing the two new and improved archangels would be amazing, but bringing the Dean Winchester back to Hell, well that would be a dream."

Alistair began to move toward Dean as he kept trying to protect his babies as much as possible. 

"Actually, why make this be quick and easy when I can just induce labor and watch you suffer." Alistair said showing his true colors. 

"No." Dean whimpered.

Alistair made it to the bed and started to reach out towards Dean's stomach. He touched it and started to push on it until his powers made his hand go into it, which is extremely painful for Dean. When he pulled his hand out, Dean thought at first that nothing had happened, but that only lasted a second because then a sharp pain went through his stomach. 

Dean yelled out and gripped his stomach. He could feel how agitated the babies were for being forced out into the world too soon. 

"C-Cas!" Dean called out even though he knew Cas couldn't hear him. 

"Now Dean, I told you that he wasn't going to be here for a long time. Hopefully it'll be right at the end of your long labor when you're at you're weakest, barely able to lift any of yours limbs let alone get those bastards out." Alistair said while laughing.

There was a sudden bright light and Dean could feel something wrap around him, but the pain of the contractions were too much and everything went black.


	15. Get Some Rest Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter... And the semi cliffhanger on this chapter. Don't hate me! It needs to happen. Trust me I know how it feels, but anyways I want some of you to comment how you think this story will end. It'll be fun trust me. Thanks!

Castiel was sitting on the couch, hunched forward with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. He had been crying, but now all the tears were gone and all that was left was guilt and dread. He felt guilty that he couldn't detect the presence sooner than he did and dread for what it could have done to Dean. This was Cas' worst fear. Not only was Dean in danger, but his unborn children were as well, and the worst part was that he could do nothing to help. The thing that was with Dean, obviously knew what it was dealing with and what it was going to do. He had almost gotten a good reading on who and/or what was there, but he was taken away too quickly. 

Castiel heard the rustling of wings and quickly looked up to see Gabriel carrying an unconscious Dean, who was whimpering in pain even in sleep. Cas jumped up and ran over to Dean and took him from Gabriel's arms. 

"Is he okay? Are they okay? Is everyone alright?" Castiel asked panicked because he could hear Dean in pain. 

"Everyone's fine... for now at least." Gabriel said solemnly. 

"W-what do you mean for now?" Cas questioned. 

Gabriel let out a sigh and then he said "Alistair got to Dean, and he induced labor very harshly. I don't think Dean will be able to survive this. I mean he already has a low chance, but Alistair seemed to weaken Dean greatly when he did this. I-I'm so sorry Cassy." Gabriel went over to Cas, who still had Dean in his arms, and gave both of them a hug. 

"N-no, I promised him Gabriel! I told him we would do everything we could to help him survive to see our babies." Castiel pleaded.

"And we will Cassy, we will do everything in our power to help Dean see your kids, alright?" Gabriel tried to console him even though on this inside he was being torn apart. 

"O-okay Gabriel." Castiel whispered as he made his way back over to the couch with Dean. 

When Cas was in front of it, he collapsed on to it and hugged Dean tightly against him, and only then did he feel the contractions going through Dean's stomach. Cas rubbed circles into Dean's belly, attempting to soothe some of the pain.

After a few minutes of him rubbing Dean's belly, Dean began to stir. It seemed that the rubs had dulled the pain, even if only slightly. 

"C-Cas?" Dean asked, even if it was only a barely there whisper. 

"D-Dean!" Castiel exclaimed with tears in his eyes, but not letting them fall. He had to be strong, strong for Dean. 

Dean tried to move his hand to touch Cas', which was still on his belly, but found he could barely move his fingers. Castiel noticed this and grabbed Dean's hand and put both of them back in the same spot. Dean started to cry once he realized what exactly had happened and looked up at Cas with pleading eyes. 

"Cas, i-it's gonna be fine, right? I mean we can do this. If I have you I can do anything. Right Cas, right? C-Cas, I-I'm so sc-scared right now." Dean said, but started crying even more making him take shuddering breathes. 

Castiel leaned down and gave Dean a kiss on the forehead. "It will be okay beloved. I promised that you'd get to meet our children, and I plan on keeping it." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and curled in to Cas as much as he possibly could. He wasn't ready for this. He had planned on preparing himself for the inevitable, but he didn't think it would happen so soon. He just wasn't ready to die. Usually, Dean would be fine with dying because it was always for another's benefit, but he was afraid of never seeing his babies grow. Even though this was technically for the benefit of them, he still wasn't ready. This was too much for him to cope with especially with his emotions everywhere. 

Cas was spread out on the couch with his back propped up on the arm of it, with Dean curled on top of him attempting to find comfort. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was needed for both of them. He gripped Dean tighter and rested his chin on Dean's head, so Dean was tucked under him. 

Every time a contraction went through Dean he would whimper and Castiel would feel his stomach tighten, they would just cling to each other harder, knowing each one was pushing them closer to the end. Dean seemed to be constantly shaking from fear and pain. He didn't want to say goodbye to Cas, Sam, or Gabe yet, but it seem inevitable. 

A very painful contraction ripped through Dean's belly and he let out a quiet cry, but Cas was there, he was always there.

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked worriedly. 

"I'm f-fine Cas, the pain s'not that bad anyways." Dean replied.

"Dean, I know that is a lie because of your whimpering, but I was more talking about emotionally alright." Cas explained. 

Dean sucked in a harsh breath, which seemed to be all he could do right now. Breathe, well attempt to breathe. He had noticed that his breathing had gotten more labored, meaning that it would be soon. 

"I-I'm fine Cas, trust me. I can c-cope just fine. It's nothin' I haven't been through before right? D-dying I mean not this." Dean said gesturing at his belly weakly. 

Castiel frowned and put a hand under Dean's chin to lift it up. Once he met Dean's eyes, he leaned in and kissed him on the lips, which Dean then leant into. When he pulled back, Cas saw Dean's eyes start to water. He knew then that Dean was less prepared for this than he had been for anything. He knew his strong, kind Dean was not okay. He was anything but. He pulled Dean in tighter and mumbled calming words into his hair.

"C-Cas?" Dean whispered. 

"Yes beloved?" Castiel asked in return. 

"Wh-where's G-Gabe?" Dean asked Castiel, struggling to glance around the room. 

"I'm here Dean, what do ya need bud?" Gabriel asked.

"The-they will be okay, right?" Dean asked weakly lowering his gaze to where his and Cas' hands were clasped over his belly. 

"They'll be fine Dean, the only reason why they would stay in is to form their graves a little more, but they're all ready to meet you. They're ready to meet you, and Cassy, and Uncle Sammy, and even me. I'm gonna be their favorite uncle, you know that right? I'll be the fun one, but Sammy'll try to put an end to all our fun. Isn't that right Sam?" Gabriel said this while rubbing Dean's belly and glanced up at Sam to see him smile slightly, even if it was one filled with sadness. 

"Thanks Ga- mmph." Dean started to thank Gabe, but was cut off by a painful contraction. This one had seemed to be the worst one yet and he figured they'd just keep getting worse. 

Gabriel had felt that one since his hand was still on Dean's stomach and he figured he should check when the birthing canal would open. 

"Dean, I need to see if the birthing canal for the babies is opened yet, do you want Sam and Cas here?" Gabriel asked seriously. 

All Dean could give in return was a weak nod because of the pain. Gabe proceeded to check, and to his surprised Dean was completely ready. It seem that these kids really wanted out. 

"Dean, you can start pushing if you want to. You're completely ready to have them." Gabriel said calmly, even thought he was terrified of losing Dean. 

Dean let out a whimper of pain and fear. He knew it was time for his final goodbyes, but first he had to say hello to his kids. Dean didn't know how he would have enough strength and energy to deliver one, let alone two children, but he knew that Cas would hep him and even Sam and Gabriel. 

"C-Cas, he-help me ple-please." Dean panted out. 

"It's alright Dean, I will help you through this, through everything. Trust me Dean. I will get you to see our children. I promise." Castiel said, trying to soothe Dean even though you could hear the tears in his voice.

"I trust you..." Dean said, starting to fall asleep somehow.

This made Cas panic, so he quickly shook Dean and told him to wake up. Once he saw his beautiful green eyes open again, he asked him if he was ready. Even though Dean nodded his head, Cas could see the terror in his eyes. 

"Cas... I l-love you so much." Dean said 

"I love you too Dean, my beloved." Cas whispered. 

Suddenly, a very painful contraction went through Dean, worse than any before. He yelled out a cry and Gabriel told him to start pushing right away. He tried his best, but his body was just too weak to make much progress. Castiel started to put a little bit of pressure on Dean's stomach to try and help progress. 

Dean finally gathered enough strength to give a nice big push, which actually made much more progress than it normally would, mainly because of both Gabriel's and Castiel's graces working with it. 

"It's okay Dean-O, you're doin' great. Keep it up. You almost have you first out of the way, just a few more pushes." Gabriel said encouragingly. 

Castiel was watching Dean go through all this pain and struggle just wishing he could help more so than he already was. He was already giving quite a bit of grace to Dean just as Gabriel was. He could feel how close the children were through their graves, they were ready to come. He also guessed that they were using there graces to progress the birth along. They were definitely ready to meet this world and their family. 

He glanced around the room seeing where Sam had gone off to. He guessed Sam didn't like to see his brother in this much pain and this weak, and would be back as soon as the kids were born. Cas was even struggling with seeing Dean like this. He had never seen Dean be anything less than strong, but this- this was just not right for him. Dean always wanted to be the strong one on the outside, but today Cas had to be. 

"C-Cas! It hu-hurts s-soooo m-much. Make it sto-op." Dean cried. 

"It will be over soon beloved, it will all be over soon." Cas whispered soothingly. 

"Alright Dean one more strong push and you guys will be fathers. The first one is almost out." Gabriel said trying to cheer everyone up. 

Dean gave it his best effort and finally their first child was born. Gabriel snapped and instantly cleaned the child, handing it to Cas, who put it on Dean's chest attempting to soothe him. 

"Wh-what g-gender Cas?" Dean asked with half lidded eyes, about to fall asleep. 

"Looks like we have a little girl Dean! You did so great." Cas said as he leaned in to give Dean a kiss. 

Dean weakly lifted his head to smile down at his baby girl and weakly tried to move his arm to touch her head when everything went dark. 

The last thing he heard was Gabriel telling Cas that he should get some rest before he has to exert himself for the next one.


	16. If He Comes Before I Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there are a few lines that don't make sense by the way and they're not supposed to. They're part of a prayer and it sorta fit with the story so ya

Gabriel was telling both Dean and Castiel that Dean needed to rest before the next baby was ready, but when he only heard Cas reply, he looked down to see Dean already asleep. He took the baby girl and handed her to Cas, just in case she fell or Dean shifted. 

Now I lay me down to sleep

Cas got to finally hold his daughter after all the hardship Dean had to go through. He was holding her in one arm and running his fingers through Dean's hair slowly. He figured Dean must have been really tired if he didn't say anything about her not crying because it seems humans always asked that question. The thing with angels is that when they're born they don't cry, in fact they rejoice. She was looking around the room, examining everything. The kids would grow faster than humans because of being also partly Angels, so this was normal. 

Cas moved his hand from Dean's head on to his still contracting belly. He wished Dean was still awake so he could spend time with him, but he knew it was better this way. Dean was in less pain this way and wouldn't suffer as much. Of course he was still worried about Dean even though he knew this would come eventually. He just wished it didn't end in this exact way.

Dean started to whimper again, which was a sign of him waking up a little. Cas put a little more pressure onto Dean's belly, hoping to keep him asleep and in less pain, for now. Dean was still whimpering, but it was much quieter now. 

"It will be okay Dean, it always is okay." Cas whispered in Dean's ear. 

This seemed to calm down back into a peaceful sleep, well as peaceful as it was going to get anyways. Castiel looked up when he heard footsteps to see Sam and Gabriel entering the room. Sam looked down at Dean with sad eyes and then moved up slightly to see Cas and his new little girl. He gasped and looked at her with wide eyes before making his way over to the three of them. 

"She's so beautiful Cas." Sam whispered, gliding a hand over the little girl's head. 

Cas nodded and then said "Do you want to hold her?"

That seemed to brighten Sam up immensely because his eyes widened even more and nodded enthusiastically. Cas handed his little girl over to Sam and then he thought that he should get a picture, but Gabriel was already ahead of him. He took the picture of Sam and his new niece and Sam didn't even care. He was too happy at this moment to care about anything else. 

I pray the Lord my soul to keep

Cas only wished Dean could see it. He once again thought about waking Dean up, but fought against that urge. Well, until Dean started to whimper again. Sam looked up and said he'd take care of the baby for a while and left the room. These whimpers seemed to be different from the ones before. Yes, these were whimpers of pain, but also of being afraid. He looked up at Gabriel with a confused look and then back at Dean. After a moment or two, Gabriel rushed over to Dean's side, who was still laying on top of Castiel.

"Cas, we've gotta wake him up." Gabriel said with slight panic in his voice. 

"W-why Gabriel? He should stay asleep he is in less pain this way." Cas pleaded. 

"Cas we've gotta wake him now, okay? If he stays-" Gabriel had to pause to choke back a sob. "If he stays asleep then he won't wake up. He's already starting to get trapped in his mind Cassy." Gabriel said solemnly. 

Cas gasped and quickly pulled Dean up closer to his chest and tried to wake him. Dean let out a groan and tried to stay sleeping. 

"No Dean! Dean wake up! You need to wake up." Cas said with tears threatening to spill over. 

"C-s?" 

Castiel heard a barely there whisper of his name and looked down to see Dean's vibrant green eyes opened slightly staring up at him. 

"Dean! Oh thank goodness you're awake." Cas said gripping Dean tighter.

"C's, wanna sle'p." Dean said, voice barely heard. 

"No, you cannot go back asleep Dean." Cas pleaded with him. 

Dean cried out as a painful contraction went through his belly as he tried to weakly slide his hand over it. He was obviously struggling slightly to breath, so Castiel tried to prop him up better to try to get more air. Gabriel came back over and checked him saying he could start pushing whenever he wanted. 

Dean looked up weakly at Cas and smiled slightly. Cas grabbed his hand and Dean tried his best to push. After a few very weak pushes, they hadn't made really any progress and Dean seemed to just keep getting weaker. 

"It's okay Dean, you can stop now." Castiel whispered to him.

He got a nod in return as Dean slumped against him. 

"Night Cas." Dean whispered softly as his eyes slipped shut for what was most likely the last time. 

"No! Dean no! Open your eyes Dean... Open your eyes, please." Cas begged, but Dean was too far in his mind to hear him. 

He looked up at Gabriel with pleading eyes, but then he realized they still needed to get the second child out. Gabriel seemed to have the same idea as him because he summons his angel blade and came back over to Dean's side. He looked at Cas with sad eyes as he began to cut into Dean's stomach. 

If he comes before I wake

Dean whimpers a little in his sleeping state, but doesn't even twitch. He just stays slumped against Castiel, struggling for breaths. 

"Gabriel, how long will this procedure take?" Castiel asked. 

"Just a few more minutes Cassy. I'll go as quickly and safely as possible, and then we'll get him to wake up again, okay?" Gabriel told Cas comfortingly. 

Cas nodded and then went back to running his fingers over Dean's upper belly while holding him tight and close. He had Dean's head tucked under his chin in a position that he knew was always comforting for the both of them. He wanted to say he regretted him and Dean having these children because he wanted to spend more time with Dean, but he couldn't because he knew Dean wanted this as much as he did. 

Castiel thought to himself how peaceful Dean looked in his sleep. He just wished this wasn't in this situation that he noticed it. Dean didn't look alive to be honest, some of the color had been drained from his face and his breathes were uneven and shallow. He began to remember all those times before he had watched over Dean in his sleep, how he always seemed to know he was there. He wanted that back again, or even for just a few more months, weeks, even days with Dean. He didn't care in what form, although they both seemed to enjoy Dean being pregnant. He just wished he could say how much he loved him and that he would see him again. 

When he looked up again, it was to Gabriel calling his name to tell him that he was going to remove the baby now. He watched carefully as Gabriel took the baby out of Dean, held it and cleaned it, and then finally handed it over to Cas and told him he had a son. This was the happiest and yet saddest day of his long, long life. He had two children, a boy and a girl, but the love of his life was dying. 

"Gabriel, you can call Sam back in now." Cas said. 

Gabriel nodded and left the room while Castiel healed Dean's belly. This seemed to make Dean relax more and breathe more evenly. Cas looked up when he heard Sam and Gabriel come back into the room. He motioned for Sam to come over, who was still holding the little girl, and showed him the little boy. 

Sam smiled up at Cas with sadness and joy. This expression seemed to perfectly portray exactly what he himself was feeling. 

They both quickly looked down when they heard Dean make a noise, that sounded suspiciously like Cas, and start to move a little. 

"Dean? Deam, if you can hear me, please wake up. You've got to meet our newest family member." Cas pleaded. 

They all held their breathes as they saw Dean open his eyes slightly and glance up at Cas and smile. He glanced around the room without moving his head until his eyes landed on his new daughter and son. 

He looked back up to Cas and whispered "I lo-ove you C-Cas, my ang-el," and with that he drew is last breath. 

I pray the Lord my soul to take

Cas was stunned for less than a second and then he quickly handed his son to Gabriel as he began to shake Dean. 

"No! No Dean! You can't die, not yet, please- please Dean, I need you- we need you." Cas pleaded, not expecting to get any response. He maneuvered Dean into a less awkward position and leant down to kiss him on the lips. Cas' eyes went wide as he felt something pass into him from Dean, and just as he was about to pull away, an intense beam of light shot down from above, making even the Angels cover their eyes. 

Cas gripped Dean tighter to himself and began to feel strange. He felt as if his grace was expanding and growing stronger and brighter. It felt like it might burn him, but just as it reached it's peak, it stopped. The next thing he noticed, was that his wings began to get longer and then they seemed to split. 

With his transformation done, he felt rejuvenated and energized and began to check Dean over. He didn't really know why because he knew he was dead, but he jut felt like he needed to check. Castiel felt something reach out to him, like another grace, and when he gripped on to it, he instantly recognized it. It was as if something took Dean's soul and combined it with the grace of God. He felt Dean's back and realized that he was growing wings.

Castiel snapped his head up and noticed that the light had mostly gone down and everyone was able to open there eyes, well except Dean. He looked up and saw Gabriel standing over them with wide eyes, as if he was scared or in awe or even both. Cas was about to ask him what was wrong when he saw another figure in the room. Gabriel turned after he saw where Cas was looking and his eyes widened.

"F-father." Gabriel said in awe. 

God was personified in his vessel of Chuck, the prophet. He stepped forward towards the four of them and look at Cas and then Dean and smiled. 

"I always said you were a special one Castiel, I only wished you had believed me." Chuck said with a sadness in his voice. 

Cas looked up at his father and then looked back down at Dean and then he remembered the wings. He quickly felt along Dean's back, but didn't find anything wrong or different about it. He looked back up at Chuck and gave him a pleading look, as if to say bring Dean back. 

Chuck looked at Castiel and then his focus stayed on Dean. When he looked back at Cas, he saw he started crying. He hadn't realized how close his youngest angel was to his human yet, but now he could see all the love and adoration they both had for each other. He nodded and another bright light passed over the room and as fast as it came, it was gone. 

"Castiel, thank you for what you have done here with Dean. For what you have done, you have both been rewarded."

"Wh-what do you mean Father?" Castiel asked still tearing up. 

Chuck smirked and then said "The Archangel Prophecy, the two newest archangels have been born, so I have returned."

"Okay, but I do not see what this has to do with us." Castiel said confused. 

Chuck was about to respond when a light began to glow right in the center of Dean's chest. It started out faint, but kept getting brighter and brighter until the blinding light was back. When it ended, Castiel gripped Dean tighter and then felt him begin to twitch. When he looked up, he saw Dean's green eyes looking back at him, barely opened. 

Cas cried out in relief and hugged Dean tighter as he let out a sob. He could tell that Dean was still incredibly weak, but he was alive and that's all that mattered. When he looked at Dean again, he noticed that his gaze was looking at something slightly above him. Dean weakly reached out and grasped onto it. With a gasp, Cas realized Dean could see and feel his wings. He wrapped them around Dean and himself so they could feel closer. 

"I don't understand, Father. Why didn't you come earlier, I mean the kids have been born for a while now." Gabriel asked. 

"That's where you are wrong Gabriel, for you see the children are not the archangels, Castiel and Dean are." Chuck explained. 

Gabriel and Sam both gasped, but Dean and Cas didn't make a sound. They looked over to them and saw Dean tucked between the back of the couch and Cas, while Cas hugged Dean close to his chest. The only difference from this time and another was that Castiel had his six wings wrapped around them both while Dean's were up against the couch. 

Amen


End file.
